


After The Astral

by EvilDorito666



Series: Writers Craft Class [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dark, Demons, Original work - Freeform, Paganism, Possession, Shaman - Freeform, Wicca, attempted possesion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 04:57:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8149852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilDorito666/pseuds/EvilDorito666
Summary: After going to the astral plane for the first time, an unfortunate inexperienced teen has a demon follow them back.





	

My body was on my bed as my soul walked around my room. It laid on the bed tucked in nicely. I always found it odd when I left my body; it was just weird to look at. It had been an hour since my outer body experience started, so I decided return to my weak human body. I climbed back into it, my limbs feeling numb till I began to stretch and maneuvered my limbs. My body was a tool for the mortal world, and I hated using it. I hated that I was bound to it and unable to get anywhere in both the human world and the astral. After harnessing the ability to leave it for long periods of time, I found it confining and dysphoric. 

I was now settled back into my meat sack. My eyelids were heavy and my breathing was slowing. The moonlight in the room was shut out by the curtains crating a dark black void. I rolled over to get comfy and let myself begin to drift off into sleep. 

It had taken me quite some time to have recognized the sudden pressure was on my neck. My eyes flew open but all I could see was the darkness. The squeezing sensation increased as I heard a low growl. When my nerves got the message, my hands finally flew towards my throat but the feeling was gone. Nothing was choking me anymore. Despite the absence of my attacker, I could still feel the black magic hawking in my room. My breath was shallow and my heart was throbbing against my chest. Fear swallowed me and soon enough I broke into tears with the realization of what was happening. 

Something must have followed me from the astral. 

I picked up my phone and scrolled through the contacts looking for my shaman’s name. I immediately pressed call. The phone rang and rang until a sleepy voice came on the other end of the line. 

“Hello?” she said. At that same moment a crash came from the other end of my room. I dropped my phone and let out a small scared scream before clamping my hand over my mouth. More sobs racked my body and my tears fell. I rushed to my windows and ripped the curtains open letting the moonlight fall into the room. I could feel the energy from the full moon on my back, comforting and protecting me from whatever was in my room with me. I picked up my phone and held it to my ear. 

“Whats going on?” Her voice was serious. 

“Something’s here” I whispered. My voice was shaking and another sob came from my chest. 

“What happened?” She seemed displeased with the lack information I had given her. \

“I-I went to the astral and something followed me back, it-it attacked me”

“Is it still there?” 

“I-I don’t know. I’m so scared” 

“Do you know what it is? Is it a demon?” My breath grew shallow once again and I felt light-headed as time passed.

“Yes, definitely a demon, its aura is so dark,” I could here her flipping through her book of shadows over the line.

“Ok, I am going to tell you what to do and you will do it exactly as I say.”

**Author's Note:**

> Not to freak anyone out but this story is based off true events that happened to me. For any other wiccans out there, always protect your body when you leave it or unfortunate and scary things can happen.


End file.
